


Sugar and Oil

by foggynite



Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Bloody Roar Extreme, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Frosting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynite/pseuds/foggynite
Summary: Xion has discovered the world of refined sugars.Long is very happy for him.
Relationships: Xion the Unborn (Bloody Roar)/Long the Tiger (Bloody Roar)





	Sugar and Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 9/15/03.

The study light was on and his bed was empty. Long felt he had no choice but to rectify the situation, and set out down the hall. He found the study door open and stared incredulously at the sight that greeted him.

“Xion. What on earth are you eating?”

The Unborn looked up from his research, absently sucking on a slim finger. “A culinary paste made mainly from sugars and vegetable oil. Cronos assured me it was edible. Oddly, I must admit I find it rather addicting.”

“You’re eating frosting? Right from the container?” And with his bare finger, no less. Long watched the slick digit swipe through the creamy chocolate icing, skin glistening from previous journeys to Xion’s mouth. He unconsciously licked his lips in response.

“Yes, I am.” Xion’s tone was curious as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose with the back of his wrist. He gave a shy grin. “I’m afraid I felt rather foolish using one chopstick on it.”

Long just nodded, entranced.

The smear of chocolate on his hand, a little smudge of ink on Xion’s pale cheek, and Long had to close his eyes against the sensory overload. His mate was always proper and neat. This man sitting at the desk was disheveled, collared shirt unbuttoned at the neck, fine white hair falling in his face. Looking upon his beauty evoked a physical pain in Long’s chest.

“Are you all right?” The younger man asked solicitously, a little too innocently. Long opened his eyes to stare suspiciously at him.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He shifted to ease the pressure on his growing erection. “How much longer will you be tonight?”

Taking a moment to daintily lick another blob of icing from his fingertip, Xion flipped through his notes.

“I’m actually at rather an impasse, I’m afraid. I was hoping to find more on this symbol—“ He gestured to a sketch in front of him and Long obediently came closer to look, lust pushed aside when faced with a puzzle. “The extra downward line here suggests an earlier origin than the reproductions I’ve been able to find. But, it is not among the earliest of the tribal markings, which implies that it is a variation of such, and may have even been just a personal marker—“

Xion gestured at the notes with his iced finger and Long discovered that his lust was not so far forgotten. Unable to resist, he captured the tempting hand lightly by the wrist, and Xion merely looked at him questioningly while continuing his discourse.

“Unfortunately, I’ve also discovered the possibility of the symbol itself being a derivative of two even older symbols, which implies that it may have more than one application, and that would compromise the entire translation so far—“

Wetting his lips, Long brought the finger to his mouth, running his pliant tongue along the rough calluses. The other man’s skin tasted like chocolate. He gave the tip another swipe with his tongue and Xion’s breath caught in his chest.

“Things being where they are,” his voice gave a funny little hiccup when Long drew the finger into the warm folds of his mouth. “I think I can manage to leave this until tomorrow.”

Long withdrew his mate’s digit long enough to ask teasingly, “Are you sure?”

Eyes glazing over as Long resumed his attentions, Xion nodded. “Quite.”

“I would hate to tear you away from your scholarly pursuits…”

Xion growled and pulled the were-tiger roughly to him, plundering his mouth thoroughly. He tasted like sugar and death and hope. He didn’t pull away until they were both panting for air and Long’s hips were bucking steadily against his thigh. Breathless, Long gave a triumphant smile as he took off his own glasses.

“Well, since you’re sure…”

His fingers nimbly danced down the other man’s shirt, deftly working the buttons to reveal a smooth chest. Sparing a moment to lave a pert nipple, Long unzipped Xion’s trousers, making it easier to delve into his boxers and release his straining erection. The Unborn backed up against his desk, hands gripping the edge in an effort not to manhandle Long, and the were-tiger grinned wickedly at him as he dropped to his knees.

Taking the entire length swiftly in his mouth, Long’s own cock jumped excitedly at the high-pitched gasp torn from Xion’s throat. A possessive joy surged through him at the thought that no one else had ever heard those noises. No one else had ever seen this beautiful creature moaning with his legs spread so that Long could stroke the skin behind his balls while he sucked him off. It all belonged to Long.

The choked moans becoming more urgent, Long settled into a rough and slick pace, allowing a bit of teeth now and then. Kneading the other man’s bare buttocks with one hand, he let his finger ghost over the cleft of Xion’s ass and wasn’t surprised when the Unborn came soon after.

He licked the other man clean, loving the tiny gasps as he tormented oversensitive flesh, and settled back on his heels, gazing up at Xion. Pale skin flushed, glasses askance, open shirt hanging loosely on his naked frame… Ice blue eyes regarded him back, blinking hazily, and this time Long’s grin was sweet as he helped his mate pull his trousers back up. He rose from his crouch a little awkwardly, but Xion merely pulled him close.

“Love you,” the younger zoanthrope murmured against his lips, tasting himself. Long smiled and mouthed the words back. He was taken by surprise when Xion maneuvered him to the vacated leather chair, sitting compliantly and getting his hands swatted when he tried to rub his own erection through his cotton pajama bottoms. Xion laughed at his eagerness and settled easily between his legs, hands massaging his thighs.

Helping to remove his own pants, Long playfully kissed Xion’s thin fingers, loving the texture of them. Days spent fighting and flipping through heavy text had left them weathered and tough. Xion gave him a knowing look and ran his callused palm over the underside of his cock, making him arch up from the chair. Distracted as he was, he barely noticed Xion reach to the table top for the container of frosting. Once he realized his mate’s intent, he almost embarrassed himself by coming prematurely.

Dipping his fine-boned fingers into the carton, Xion stared at the icing for a moment, rolling a fair amount around on his hand. Arching a teasing eyebrow at Long, he brought the hand to his mouth and flicked his tongue over his knuckles, grinning as Long moaned.

“Please…”

Giving little warning, Xion gripped Long’s cock with his icing-covered fist and pumped him hard once, twice. Then he leaned down to suck on the sensitive head, squeezing the base as Long jumped forward. Making sure the Long could clearly see, he swallowed his chocolate covered erection to the root, tongue working the underside as he deep-throated him.

Long muffled his groan with his fist, eyes tearing reflexively as his hips bucked wildly into that warm, moist heat. Xion let him set the pace, fingers and tongue following without complaint. A minute later and Long tried to warn him right before he came. Xion easily swallowed, then licked some more icing with a smirk to clear the taste from his mouth.

“You. Are. Evil.” Long panted lovingly as he tried to find where his brain went.

“Well, I _do_ have a reputation to maintain…”

They stayed like that for a few moments, Xion sucking the icing from his fingers as he draped over Long’s thigh, and Long staring at the white ceiling of the study. Finally Xion spoke up.

“Ready for bed?”

“Uh-huh.” Long could manage monosyllables just fine. He was proud of that at the moment.

“I think I need a shower, though.” Xion tone was innocent, but his icing-free hand was rubbing circles on Long’s inner thigh.

“As do I. But I can’t move.” A mournful twitch from his cock as Xion stood to stretch, and he realized that he did in fact have some energy left. “Remind me to thank Cronos for introducing you to the world of junk food.”

“Why do I see him being traumatized tomorrow morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr


End file.
